Till death do us part (Or not)
by James S-310
Summary: Well, this is totally not my style but after I watched Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, I had this on my head and I guess it's time to let it out, so yeah. Here Ky finds himself in a hard situation, what's more difficult. marry the live or the dead. Contains KyXMaya, please R&R :)
1. An awkard situation

'**Till death do us part (or not)**

**(A/N: Yeah…this is what happened in my brain after I saw the movie of Tim Burton's: Corpse Bride. Now this ain't my style, my style's more guns, fights, chainsaws, games and stuff. But I gotta write this to get it out of my mind …So I would appreciate no insults or negative crap from anyone reading this story. Thank you very much, now let's get this over with)**

The skies were completely cloudy, life wasn't going so good for Ky Stax…he only lived with his father but he was in a journey on Egypt. Ky decided to stay behind since he assured his father that he'll be all right alone. Lately Ky had to deal with many evictors that tried to make him leave his home but he managed to hold them back with different excuses that were reasonable. But today Ky was just resting in his bedroom until he found a Sapphire butterfly flying all around his room. Then the little creature landed right in the window which was in front of his room's desk.

-"What the…" Ky said when he saw the little butterfly standing there, he knew that it wasn't something common so he grabbed a notebook and a pencil softly so he won't scare the winged creature. Then he started to draw the butterfly in his notebook and added the Sapphire color, by the time it was done it looked remarkable nice, almost real.

After that Ky opened the window but the butterfly stood in his finger.

-"Time to leave, little girl." Ky said as the butterfly left flying away. Later his computer received a message.

-"A message from dad? Wonder what's up…" Ky thought and then he read his father's message.

_Dear son_

_I'm sorry to tell you this, but my journey may take another year. My colleagues and I have reached an ancient tomb in Egypt which worth's its unimaginable. But lately I've been receiving news about the evictors in the town here and there. I believe you can handle them but I can't imagine what would happen if they got you. But I won't take that risk with you, Ky. The Imperiaz family accepted to took you into their home…_

-"I don't know if I should be thankful or nervous…" Ky said to himself and he kept reading the letter while he was drinking a glass of water.

_...But they only accepted in exchange for you to marry their daughter princess Diara…_

Once he read that, he literally spitted the water out of his mouth.

-"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ky exclaimed, why would his father accept that? Sure, his father could do many things in his life because it was his duty but not something of this rate.

…_I'm truly sorry son, but it's the best for you. I'll see you soon._

_Your father  
Connor Stax._

After reading the message, Ky could feel how the concern, turmoil and a little piece of anger were all over him.

-"I was handling my life alone pretty well…and now I'm supposed to leave to a rich family and marry a princess? What is this? The 19th Century!?" Ky exclaimed but he knew he had no choice and he had to pack his stuff and leave soon. A few hours later he arrived at the Imperiaz castle and there he was introduced to the king and queen Imperiaz.

-"Welcome, you must be Ky Stax." The Queen Imperiaz said.

-"Yes…your highness." Ky said, now he would just yell out but he managed to keep it together.

-"Ha ha! Welcome to your soon to be home, my boy. I hope you're ready to meet my little girl." The King Imperiaz said and then came Tenny and Koz.

-"Oh, Ky. These are my children, Tenny and Koz they're Diara's brother and sister." The Queen said introducing her children.

-"Kids, he's Ky Stax…your sister's future husband." The queen applied and Ky only waved a hi to them but they only glared at him.

-"Great…I'm gonna live in a place where many people hate me." Ky thought but then princess Diara arrived.

-"Oh! My future husband! What a joy!" Diara exclaimed as she hugged Ky but he wasn't so happy at all, he heard about Diara before…she's known from being greedy and she only cared of how someone looked from the outside, in other words she only wanted to be with a guy who was either rich or handsome. When everybody left to prepare the wedding assay, Ky saw a piano and he remembered he was able to play some of it. When he started to play, Diara noticed how Ky was playing the piano, she got closer to listen and Ky noticed her and he let go of the piano nervously.

-"I'm sorry! How rude of me to…" Ky said kind of scared but Diara only smiled.

-"You played beautifully…" Diara said smiling.

-"Hmph, maybe she's not that bad after all…" Ky thought.

-"…I'll have a husband that will play the piano for me anytime I want!" Diara replied and she left to prepare herself for the assay.

-"…Then again, I can get wrong." Ky thought again.

Three hours later, it was the wedding assay but Ky was really nervous at this that he kept messing things up with the wedding vows. He couldn't help it until he could feel the anger from everybody in the room. The pastor, the king and the queen, Koz, Tenny and Diara were all looking at him with anger for his clumsiness.  
-"I…I…I can't…" Ky said for all the pressure in the air.

-"What? What do you mean you can't!?" Diara said kind of pissed but Ky only took steps back to the door.

-"I'm sorry…I can't do this…." Ky said and he ran away from the place leaving all the people inside shocked. That night Ky was sitting on the edge of a small bridge.

-"Ugh…when my life did became such a bullcrap? Can't believe this is happening…now my dad's gonna kill me. I need some air." Ky commented and he started to walk into a dark forest, frustration thoughts came to his mind, like how his dad would be angry at him or the Imperiaz family as well.

-"But yet I don't know why I screwed it up. I mean it was just to say a few vows, right?" Ky said.

-"How were they? With this hand, I will lift your sorrows…your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine…with this candle, I will light your way into darkness…and with this ring, I ask you to be mine." Ky said repeating the vows and he placed the ring on what it looked like a small branch in the ground. Then the wind stroke the trees of the forest, Ky saw many crows and bats were standing in the trees…but as his attention was in the flying creatures he felt his hand being dragged into the ground. Unaware of it Ky just pulled his hand out and he discovered that it was still grabbed by a skeleton arm. Soon the ground began to shake and something or someone emerged from the ground. Ky saw what it looked like a dead girl with blue hair and brown skin, she had blue marks on her cheeks and her eyes' color were golden but they looked sort of undead, her left arm was just bones like half part of her right leg, she had a big scratch on the right lower part of her chest revealing her ribs and a small scratch on her right cheek. And she had a ripped white wedding veil.

-"I do." It was the dead girl's answer while she was smiling and Ky, shocked by what he was looking ran away from that corpse, he ran until he reached the bridge where he was earlier. When he thought he lost her he turn around and saw her, she was getting closer until Ky was against the walls of the bridge and the dead girl only placed her hands in the back of his neck.

-"You may kiss the bride." The girl whispered and slowly she got closer to Ky until her cold lips touched his…and then everything turned dark for Ky Stax.

**To be continued…**


	2. The newlyweds

**Chapter 2: The newlyweds**

Suddenly, the darkness started to disappear as many voices started to sound, then Ky started to see a light spark of light…but it wasn't the light he thought. In fact, it was the light of…some sort of pub? Once he was starting to regain his sight, He recognize the blue haired dead girl who he met in the forest (and from who he tried to ran away) and he also noticed a guy with blonde hair and a red headband but his mouth was gone, replaced by his skeleton jaw.

-"So…a new arrival." The dead guy with the blonde hair said.

-"He must've fainted." The dead girl with the blue hair and marks said but soon Ky started to regain consciousness.

-"Are you all right?" The blue haired girl added.

-"Wha…What happened?" Ky said.

-"Holy Frijole! Looks like this one's still alive!" The blonde dead guy exclaimed and everybody looked over at Ky who had confused expressions.

-"Anyway…a toast for the newlyweds!" The blonde guy said as he raised a cup.

-"Newly what?" Ky exclaimed.

-"In the forest, you said your vows so…perfectly." The blue haired girl said as she showed Ky her skeleton hand with the ring on it.

-"I did? …I did." Ky said and then he started to smack his head against the table.

-"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Ky yelled to himself but it was no use, he wasn't dreaming, now he was confused and scared so he ripped a sword out of another dead skeleton and pointed at everyone.

-"Get away! I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it…I want questions, now!" Ky exclaimed.

-"Answers, I think you mean answers." The blonde guy said.

-"Answers, yes thank you. I want answers! What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" Ky said and he meant the last question for the dead girl with blue hair and white bride veil.

-"Well, that's kind of a long story…" The blue haired girl said.

-"Uh, if you excuse me I'll go to talk to our new neighbor." The blonde guy said and dragged Ky away.

-"Can I get to know what's going on here?" Ky asked.

-"Sure, sure…My name's Boomer and you're in the land of the dead." Boomer said.

-"What? How did I get here?" Ky asked again.

-"Your wife brought you here." Boomer answered and Ky still remembered that blue haired corpse bride.

-"But who is she? And why is she…dead?" Ky asked confused.

-"Well, since you're her husband you should know: Three years ago she was a beautiful musician whose happiness brought shining lights to wherever she used to go. One day she met a stranger…a king as she recalled and she fell for him, though her mother told her "_no"_ about the relationship with the king, she took her mother's wedding veil and certain amount of the family's fortune. She waited for him near an old tree in the forest but when she turned around…everything went dark." Boomer explained and Ky couldn't help but to feel sorry for the dead girl.

-"When she opened her eyes she discovered she was dead and that's when I met her and we became good friends, she told that she made a promise of waiting beneath the old tree to wait for her true love and set her free from the long wait and now you're here to…" Boomer said but soon he discovered that Ky left.

-"Am I that terrible to tell a story?" Boomer asked.

-"Boomer? Have you seen Ky?" The blue haired girl said.

-"Uh…I don't know." Boomer said and the dead girl only sighed.

-"Ky, darling. Where are you?" The blue haired girl exclaimed.

-"Hmph! If you ask me, your boyfriend's kind of jumpy." Boomer commented.

-"He's not my boyfriend, he's my husband. Ky? Where have you gone?" The blue haired corpse bride exclaimed again.

-"Don't worry, we'll eventually find him." Boomer said and he gave the corpse bride a small push on her back but it made her right eye pop out of her face.

-"Hey!" The corpse bride with blue marks on her cheeks said.

-"Oh, There he is! He's getting away! Go get him!" Boomer exclaimed as he spotted Ky and the corpse bride placed her eye back to her face and walked to his direction.

Ky kept running until he reached a dead end and since he was growing more scared in reaction he started to climb the wall until he reaches the roof by the time he was just a hand away from the roof he grabbed from something but it turned out to be the blue haired corpse bride's skeleton leg.

-"Could've used the stairs, silly." The corpse bride said and helped Ky to get up. The roof he reached was in fact a balcony where most of the land of dead could be seen.

-"Isn't the view beautiful? It takes me breath away...well, if I had any." The corpse bride chuckled and she sat on a bench next to Ky.  
-"Look I'm sorry about what happened to you but, I really need to get home." Ky said.

-"But you are in your home, darling. With me." The blue haired corpse bride explained with sweetness in her voice.

-"But I don't even know your name." Ky stated and then Boomer was behind a wall behind Ky and he was showing a letter sign to the corpse bride.

_"That's a nice way to start a marriage."_

-"Shut up!" The corpse bride whispered and she then just giggled nervously at Ky.

-"I'm Maya." Maya said revealing her name to Ky.

-"Maya...that's a beautiful name." Ky said and even if she was dead, Maya could feel her cheeks blushing.  
-"Hey, I have an idea to celebrate our honeymoon." Maya proposed.  
-"And...what might it be?" Ky asked confused and Maya only smiled at him.

-"Master Boaddai." Maya said as she made a reference to the wise dead man in the land of the dead. And the one who could help them.

**To be continued…**


	3. To the land of the living

**Chapter 3: To the land of the living**

Soon Ky and Maya were reaching the top of master Boaddai's monastery.

-"Could you tell me why we need this…master Boaddai?" Ky asked.

-"Well, because he's the only one who possess the arts to grant us our wish. Besides, I want to go up to the land of the living to spend the honeymoon with you, what better place that upstairs, huh?" Maya said, Ky was amazed how giving and sweet Maya was.

When they reached the top of the monastery they found master Boaddai, a man with a red temple robe but he had his face almost necrotized.

-"Oh, Maya! Welcome to my study...is there anything I can help you with?" Master Boaddai exclaimed.

-"Well, I brought my husband Ky and I was wondering if..." Maya said kind of shy to ask the favor.

-"Your husband? Interesting." Boaddai said since he found it interesting that Maya's new husband was a living man.

-"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Ky said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

-"Likewise, boy." Boaddai said and he exchanged a handshake with Ky.

-"Uh… We wanted to do something special for our honeymoon, we were wondering if you could send us to the land of the living." Maya said.

-"The land of the living...why would you want to go up there?" Boaddai asked.

-"Because, I believe it's such a wonderful opportunity." Maya said and Ky smiled.

-"Mmm…I am not quite sure…" Boaddai said but Maya gave him a pleading look.

-"Surely there must be something you can do?" Maya asked and Boaddai only smiled.

-"Very well, let me see what I can do." Boaddai agreed and then he started to look for a certain book, once he found it, he opened it.

-"Ah here it is, an ancient Ukrainian spell, this shall take you to the land of the living." Boaddai said and his left hand started to glow with green energy.

-"Remember, if you want to come back. All you have to do is say: Hollow ground." Boaddai instructed.

-"Hollow ground?" Maya asked excited.

-"That is all." Boaddai said and then his threw the green energy on Ky and Maya's feet and suddenly they appeared in the land of the living. When they arrived it was in the forest during the night, right where Ky just met Maya. But Ky noticed her kind of distracted.

-"Are you okay?" Ky asked.

-"Yes it's just that...I spend so long in the dark, that I forgot how beautiful the moonlight was." Maya said and then a small sapphire butterfly flying around her, it was similar to the one Ky saw a day ago. Maya just giggled as the little creature was flying around and then she started to walk behind it until she started to dance around it.

At this Ky just smiled at his new "wife" as she started to dance around the forest, he could noticed her happiness was like the one of a child…always endless and full of joy which he found remarkable since she's dead.

-"Come on, join me." Maya said as she extended her skeleton hand to him.

-"Uh…I'm not that great of a dancer." Ky said.

-"Oh, don't be such a downer." Maya said and she playfully punched him in the arm and grabbed him from it and dragged him to dance with her.

-"No, I'm serious. I don't know how to dance." Ky admitted.

-"Oh well, I'll teach you." Maya said smiling and grabbed his arms and started to make him dance.

-"See? It's easy." Maya told him and surprisingly Ky started to like it, considering he hated slow dancing. After that "sweet" moment between the newlyweds, Maya led Ky to some other place of the forest where the lake's water was running and a few flowers were floating on it. As Maya kneeled to grab one of them. Ky was thinking of the recent events.

This situation was getting out of hand, how did all of this started? At first, he was supposed to be forcedly married with a princess, right? But now he found himself married to Maya, a corpse bride. He's not sure if he should run away or stay, mostly the people would run away if there was any dead thin near them. But as much as the idea sounded logical, Ky didn't wanted to leave. He felt, somehow…that this girl was the one and only among many other. Even though he's been with her for a few hours now. He could feel that she already knew her…if Ky had to describe Maya, he would only say her as perfect. She was smart, funny, sweet, kind and lovely. Sure she may be dead but Ky started to think it doesn't really matter. Such a lovely person like her is not something you can find every time.

-"Are you okay, darling?" Maya asked and that made Ky snapped out of his thoughts.

-"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Ky said nervously.

-"About what?" Maya asked curious.

-"Well…nothing important." Ky said nervously. He was afraid that if he told her the truth, he might lose her.

But they kept staring at each other and slowly they were getting close to each other until their lips were just a few inches away and they were just about to touch each other until…

-"KY!?" A voice came from somewhere so both Ky and Maya turned around to see princess Diara.

-"Wha…" Ky whispered.

-"Beloved?" Maya asked confused.

-"I've been looking for you all day! What are you doing? Who is she?" Diara yelled.

-"I'm his wife." Maya answered as she showed her skeleton hand to Diara, revealing the ring on her finger.

-"What? Ky! How could you!? I'm supposed to be your fiancé!" Diara shouted and those words shocked Maya.

-"His…fiancé?" Maya whispered.

-"Wait, Maya…" Ky tried to say.

-"You lied to me!" Maya shouted and she stormed away.

-"Wait!" Ky said but he was stopped by Diara.

-"Oh no you don't. You owe me an apology." Diara demanded.

-"Sorry but I won't…and I won't go back." Ky said.

-"What did you just say?" Diara asked offended. Obviously Ky never liked the princess' attitude but he never said anything because of her royal legacy…well no more.

-"You heard me! I won't! I've realized that we're not going to be together." Ky declared and Diara only scoffed.

-"Are you saying that you prefer to be with that…that…THAT CORPSE!?" Diara said angry.

-"If you want me to be honest, then yes! I prefer to be with Maya! Because I can tell that even if she's dead she's the best. She's everything good and she has a great heart. Unlike you, I don't chose people by their looks, but by their hearts…and even if her heart has no beating. It's the purest of all." Ky explained and Diara remained silent.

-"Farewell, princess. I'm sure you'll find someone who shares the same ideals as you." Ky said and left without saying another word.

He followed a trail of footprints in the snow until he found Maya sitting on a rock sobbing.

-"Maya…" Ky whispered.

-"Go away." Maya said.

-"Please, I…" Ky tried to speak.

-"No, just leave…Hollow ground!" Maya said and then many bats started to surround her and Ky remembered what master Boaddai said.

_If you want to come back. All you have to do is say: Hollow ground._

So Ky ran to Maya's side to leave with her. Then both of them returned to the land of the dead.

-"Why…why did you came with me." Maya said angry.

-"I…I…" Ky couldn't find the words and Maya just left and Ky stood there.

-"Man, I'm gonna have to work a great apology." Ky thought.

**To be continued…**


	4. What happens next

**Chapter 4: What happens next…**

Ky was sitting outside the pub of the land of the dead. His mind was desperately trying to find a good apology for Maya.

-"Man, what am I gonna do? This is just not good." Ky told himself, how could he find a way to beg for forgiveness when he might've blown his opportunity to have a good person beside him.

-"I heard you blew it." Boomer said as he sat next to Ky.

-"Yeah, I'm an idiot." Ky said.

-"Well, I'm not sure of what to think, but…you should apologize to her…take this." Boomer said and he gave Ky a package.

-"What's this?" Ky asked confused.

-"Those are the roses she always holds. Try with that as a start." Boomer said and then he left. So Ky gathered all the breath he could and entered the pub. Once inside he discovered that there was no one there but he noticed a shadow in the next room, when he took a closer look he saw Maya sitting near the piano as she was playing a sad melody.

-"Wow…I never thought she could play piano like me." Ky thought but then he entered the room. He had a feeling that Maya knew he was there but she didn't bothered to talk to him.

-"Hey…I, uh…" Ky started but he wasn't sure how to go on.

-"…I think these are yours." Ky applied but there was no response.

-"Listen, I'm sorry…I'm really sorry I should've told you about…" Ky said but Maya only give him a look mixed with sadness and anger, then Ky gave up and sighed.

-"I don't know…" Ky managed to only say that.

-"Maybe you could start by telling me the truth." Maya whispered but Ky managed to hear what she said.

-"You're right…" Ky admitted and Maya was quite surprised he heard her.

-"…I used to live with my father but then he started to travel a lot so I've been living on my own. A day ago I received a message from him and he told that in order to have a best life, I should marry princess Diara from the Imperiaz family. It was never my choice and I didn't wanted to but I couldn't let my dad down. But I…I didn't marry her because I could see she was absolutely nothing I was hoping for. She's not like you…You're a lot better. " Ky said, even if Maya hasn't reply he could feel that she felt better but yet. She was talking to him yet.

Then Maya continued to play the piano and this time Ky played along with her, surely his interruption to her play was a little bit rude so Ky took his hands out and once Maya ended her play, she just sighed and look away…stil feeling sad and angry.

Then Ky started to play a melody more cherish but while he was playing, he noticed Maya still looking sad. So he started to low the melody as if…it needed someone else to play it. Maya noticed that so she joined Ky in playing the piano, both of them made a great combination in their music but Maya's enthusiasm made her skeleton hand to separate from her arm and keep playing its way to Ky's arm and it crawled to his shoulder. Ky smiled at it and Maya just giggled.

-"Pardon my enthusiasm." Maya said apologizing.

-"I like your enthusiasm." Ky said as he placed her hand back to her arm. Both of them kept staring at each other until a little sound started to play.

-"What's that?" Maya asked.

-"That's…my phone? How do I get signal if I'm like 10.000 feet underground?" Ky asked amazed.

-"A what?" Maya asked confused.

-"Uh, nothing. Excuse me a second, I gotta take care of something." Ky said as he left for a moment.

-"But…" Maya tried to say but Ky already left.

Then when Ky tried to see who was calling him, it was his father.

-"Uh, hello?" Ky said.

_-"Ky?" _Connor responded.

-"Dad? What's going on?" Ky said.

_-"Well, you can tell me what's going on, young man." _Connor said sounding serious.

-"What are you talking about?" Ky asked still not getting it.

_-"What did you do, son? The Imperiaz called me and told me that you ran away and insulted their daughter!" _Connor said angry.

-"That's not how it actually…" Ky tried to speak.

_-"Enough, Ky! Because of what you did, I'm gonna have to take a plane back home and speak with the Imperiaz. Once that's done, you're going to apologize to princess Diara. Understand?"_ Connor explained, but this time he listened what he wasn't expecting.

-"No…" Ky said coldly.

_-"What?"_ Connor asked.

-"No, dad! I'm sorry but I won't." Ky said.

_-"What are you saying…"_ Connor said.

-"Sorry, dad. But I'm not gonna do that! You believe whatever the Imperiaz told you and you believe them!? I'm your son! You're supposed to back me up when I'm facing a problem that I'm not guilty." Ky said.

_-"Stop it, young man! You better calm down now and we'll solve everything…" _Connor demanded.

-"Solve everything!? Why should I believe you when you're never home!? I lived most of my life alone while you were always away! I thought I was your son…guess I was wrong." Ky said.

_-"Ky!" _Connor yelled.

-"Goodbye, Dad!" Ky said.

_-"KY!"_ Connor yelled again but Ky hang the phone, then he threw it away.

-"Ugh…can't believe my dad believed Diara and her parents." Ky thought and then he went back to the bar, once inside Maya wasn't there anymore so he was wondering where she could be, then she heard some voices in the kitchen. Ky peeked from the back door and saw two chefs working but he also saw Maya and Boomer talking.

-"And he left just like that, I'm not sure what's going on with him." Maya said.

-"Uh…you do realize that this conversation's a little bit out of my field, right?" Boomer said.

-"Thanks for the support." Maya said sarcastically.

-"Just give him some time." Boomer said and then he left. As soon as Boomer exited the kitchen he noticed that master Boaddai was about to enter to see Maya, when Boomer asked the old master what was he holding. It was a book and Boaddai explained the situation to Boomer, then he agreed to tell Maya the news.

-"My dear, we have to talk." Master Boaddai said.

-"What is it?" Maya asked.

-"Master Boaddai believes that there's a complication with your marriage." Boomer explained but Maya gave him a confused look.

-"Your vows hold you and Ky together until death do you part..." Boaddai said.

-"Wha-what are you saying?" Maya asked nervous.

-"…Death has already parted you." Boaddai said and Maya gasped at the news.

-"If he finds out, he'll leave! There must be something you can do!" Maya said.

-"There's only one option we can do, but it requires the ultimate sacrifice…" Boaddai explained.

-"…We're gonna have to kill him." Boomer said.

-"WHAT!?" Maya exclaimed and Ky gasped when he heard that.

-"Ky would have to give up the life he once had. He will have to repeat his vows on the land of the living and drink from the ancient waters of millennium." Boaddai explained.

-"But…but that's poison!" Maya exclaimed again.

-"It is the only way, for you two to be together." Boaddai explained and Ky couldn't believe what was going on.

-"I…I couldn't asked him for that." Maya said and she looked down. Ky noticed how much he meant for her. Then he left his hiding spot from where he was heating the conversation.

-"You don't have to." Ky said as he entered the room, surprising Maya, Boomer and Boaddai.

-"Ky?" Maya said when she saw him.

-"I'll do it." Ky affirmed.

-"My boy, if you choose this path…you will never return to the world above. Do you understand?" Boaddai explained.

-"Absolutely." Ky reassured as he held Maya close to him, she just couldn't express how happy she was.

**To be continued…**


	5. Back to the land above

**Chapter 5: Back to the land above**

**(A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, I was busy with college but I finally made it)**

-"Well, good to see that you finally used your brains and made the right choice." Boomer said.

-"Well, thank you very much, smartass." Ky said.

-"No, seriously. I thank you for what you did Ky. I've never seen Maya so happy before." Boomer applied.

-"Yeah, she's the best person that I've ever met…of course she's dead but still…." Ky said.

-"Well, you better hurry up because I think your time's up." Boomer said and dragged Ky out of the undead bar.

Meanwhile Maya was taking whatever dust was left on her veil, her face was with a big smile as she felt so happy that she could swear that her jaw was about to fall down.

-"Hey, Maya." Ky said entering her room.

-"Oh! Hey, honey. You shouldn't be here, its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Maya said.

-"Hmm, Honestly…I don't believe that's true. For me, it's a blessing to see you every moment." Ky said.

-"Oh! You'll make me blush." Maya said but then she felt her jaw has dropped.

-"Oh!" Maya exclaimed.

-"Don't worry. Here." Ky said grabbing her jaw and giving it back to her.

-"Tkasm huo." Maya said.

-"I'm sorry, what?" Ky asked as Maya placed her jaw back to her fits place.

-"I said, thank you." Maya repeated smiling, then both kept staring at each other again.

-"Hmm….weren't the guys supposed to give you a bachelor party?" Maya asked.

-"Uh, yeah. But I'm not really a party guy." Ky said.

-"Oh, well…we better get ready. We're just a few hours away from our big moment." Maya said and she gave Ky a peck on his cheek and then he left her room.

-"Wow, never felt so alive before. She's the best." Ky said and then Boomer arrived with a cup on his hand and he was walking almost without balance.

-"*hip*Women, sometimes you can't live with them…and sometimes you can't live without them *hip*" Boomer said.

-"….Are you drunk?" Ky asked.

-"Huh? *hip*" Boomer said.

-"Can you even get drunk? I mean, you're dead." Ky said still not believing what he was watching.

-"I don't know. *hip* AND I DON'T FREAKING CARE! *hip*" Boomer yelled as he fell to the ground.

-"Okay….I better get myself presentable. I'm glad I'm not in that _pick the pieces of a broken heart_ thing anymore." Ky said.

-"Hey, *hip* speaking of….picking up the pieces *hip* can I get a hand? *hip*" Boomer said as Ky saw his bones around the ground.

-"Sure." Ky said as he putted Boomer and the rest of his bones on a nearby crash canister.

-"Hey! HEY! That isn't funny!" Boomer yelled.

Later when everything was ready for the wedding time. The dead started to rise up from the ground and marched to the village. The villagers saw something moving through the shadows on the forest near their home and when they got a better look at what was there. They saw many dead people walking around.

-"The dead walk the earth!" A villager screamed, but the riot stopped when the living noticed that the dead weren't trying to attack them, they only walked peacefully to the church.

Once they arrived at the church, the priest stopped them.

-"Be gone! You demons from hell! You shall not pass! Out! OUT!" The priest ordered.

-"Whoa! Keep it down, buddy. We're in a church!" Boomer said and the priest just stood there in shock.

When everything was set up, the music started to play as Ky waited in the altar he looked really nervous.

-"Chill out, Ky. It's not like she's going to have second thoughts." Boomer assured him.

-"Okay." Ky said calming down a little and finally he saw Maya walking through the corridor slowly, holding her flower bouquet. As she was near the altar, master Boaddai was preparing the ancient waters of millennium. When Maya finally joined Ky in the altar, Boaddai started the wedding.

-"Dear beloved and departed, we are here now to join this man and this corpse in holy marriage." Boaddai said, the groom and the bride were so excited that they were unaware of what was going on outside the church. The villagers were panicking for the fact that the dead were walking among them.

-"What are we gonna do?" One of the villagers asked.

-"I will tell you what we are going to do! We are going to exile those demons from our fair land!" A man said.

Meanwhile back at the church. Ky had to say his vows.

-"Okay… With this hand, I will lift your sorrows…your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine…with this candle, I will light your way into darkness…and with this ring, I ask you to be mine." Ky said as he grabbed the cup.

-"Now you, dear." Boaddai said looking at Maya.

-"Yes… With this hand, I will lift your sorrows…your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine." Maya said as she served the ancient water of millennium in Ky's cup. This water would kill him but he drank it without hesitation. He didn't feel anything but before anything could go on, the doors of the church were breached and when everyone turned around they saw many villagers with torches and spears.

-"Stop this madness! None of you are welcomed here! Be gone!" The group's leader yelled. He was the man who planned to vanish the dead…he was blonde wearing royal clothes.

-"And….who the heck are you supposed to be?" Boomer asked.

-"I am King Kieran McCann, I have come here for business and I will not allow my journey to be ruined by gruesome corpses!" McCann declared and Maya suddenly gasped.

-"You." Maya said shock. McCann was shocked as well when he saw Maya.

-"Maya?" McCann asked.

-"You!" Maya said angry this time.

-"But…but I left you…" McCann still in shock.

-"…for dead." Maya applied and everyone gasped. McCann was the one who had killed Maya. While everyone was exchanging questions and couldn't believe this revelation. Ky only felt anger inside of him.

-"You…You bastard!" Ky yelled at the king.

-"Mind your tone! You're in front of a king." McCann said.

-"I don't care! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Maya!" Ky said.

-"Well, then. I'll have to kill you too." McCann said as he grabbed his sword and was about to strike.

-"Ky! Catch!" Boomer yelled and he threw Ky another sword to fight back. He managed to block every attack the king threw but McCann was lucky enough to slash Ky's sword away and stab him in the stomach. Maya and everyone gasped but Ky hadn't fall down. In fact he was still on his feet and blinking. He couldn't believe he was still conscious until he remembered something.

-"What…what are you?" McCann asked scared but Ky only chuckled as he removed the sword from his body…he wasn't even bleeding.

-"I guess I'm already dead." Ky said and then he punched the king knocking him unconscious. Maya couldn't understand how he was dead if it seems the ancient waters of millennium had no effect of him, but they actually had…just Ky didn't feel it but the water actually stopped his heart. Then Ky looked back at the rest of the villagers who were petrified.

-"Take him out of here and go home! We will go home too in a moment." Ky ordered and the villagers ran away in fear. Then Ky returned to the altar.

-"I…I don't understand. Why did you let him live?" Maya asked.

-"Because killing him wasn't exactly a real punishment…it would've been kindness. But now everyone knows his secret and he'll have to live with guilt and hate for the rest of his miserable life, now that's a punishment." Ky explained.

-"Ky…" Maya said.

-"Please, master Boaddai. Continue." Ky said.

-"All right, where were we? Ah, here: As it seems there is no one here to present a reason of why this two shall not married. I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride, son." Boaddai said and Ky nodded as he grabbed Maya by her waist and pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss, Maya wrapped her arms around Ky's neck as she returned him the kiss. Everyone cheered on them. Later they returned to the land of the dead. Boomer was happy that Maya had found peace and he soon made good friends with Ky.

-"Well, I guess I'll let them be." Boomer said until he noticed he stomped on what it looked like an explosive with a note.

_Gotcha, dude!_

-"Oh, crud." Boomer said.

***BOOM!***

-"Ky! I told you that making me blow up in pieces isn't funny!" Boomer screamed while from afar Ky and Maya were laughing.

-"I told you it would be funny." Ky said.

-"Okay, I admit it." Maya said.

They remained silent for a while until Ky broke the silence.

-"I can get used to this." Ky said as he ripped off his arm and started to wave it.

-"Yeah….thank you, Ky. You made me happy. Something I wasn't able to feel when I was alive." Maya said.

-"Hey, don't worry. As long as you and me are together. Everything will be fine…and that's forever." Ky reassured and Maya only smiled and kissed him.

-"Together for all eternity." Maya said as she hugged him.

-"That's right." Ky said smiling.

**The End**


End file.
